The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Round 2 Match 2
The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Round 2 Match 2 is the fourteenth episode of Season 9 of NoDQ CAW as well as the two-hundred-and-seventeenth episode overall. It is a second round match in the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup between Superman and the Terminator. Match The Terminator headbutts Superman to the ground. Superman gets to his feet but Terminator kicks him in the face. The two enter a Test of Strength with the Terminator coming out on top with a bridging Northern Lights suplex but Superman kicks out before a count can be made. Superman punches the Terminator in the back repeatedly. The Terminator kicks the Terminator in the face again then locks in an STF but Superman gets free. Superman clubs the Terminator in the back. The Terminator responds with another kick the follows up with a diving shoulder block from the top rope. The Terminator makes the cover but Superman again kicks out before a count can be made. The Terminator hits Superman with an inverted atomic drop then clotheslines him. The Terminator puts Superman in a side headlock but Superman reaches the ropes. The Terminator gives Superman a front fallway slam. Superman responds with a backbreaker. Terminator fires back with a backbreaker of his own. Superman bodyslams the Terminator. The Terminator gives Superman another front fallaway slam then locks in a Fujiwara armbar but Superman gets free and delivers a suplex to the Terminator. Superman stands on the Terminator’s face. The Terminator gives Superman a stalling vertical suplex. Superman catches the Terminator by surprise with a running headscissors. Superman attempts a splash from the top turnbuckle but the Terminator dodges. The Terminator locks in an STF once more. Superman fights free and punches the Terminator repeatedly then successfully hits a top rope splash for a 2-count. The Terminator gives Superman a vertical suplex then follows up with a clothesline, knocking Superman out of the ring with another. The Terminator leaps onto Superman with a double axe handle drop from the apron then throws him back into the ring The Terminator re-enters the ring but is surprised by a mule kick from Superman. Superman applies an Edgecutioner but the Terminator gets free. Superman hits the Terminator with a wind-up punch for a 2-count. The Terminator gives Superman an Alabama Slam for a 2-count. The Terminator picks Superman up for a powerbomb but Superman counters it into a hurricanrana into a pin for a 2-count. Superman gives the Terminator a triple powerbomb then pins the Terminator for a 2-count. Superman Irish whips the Terminator into the corner, where he delivers a series of strikes. The Terminator kicks Superman off his feet for a 2-count. The Terminator gives Superman a falling powerbomb to pick up another 2-count. The Terminator repeatedly strikes at Superman befoe being cut off with a double-underhook sitdown powerbomb for a 2-count. Superman gives the Terminator another powerbomb for a 2-count. The Terminator repeatedly headbutts Superman. Superman catches the Terminator off-guard with a Speeding Bullet for a 2-count. Superman clubs the Terminator in the back the punches him repeatedly. The Terminator gives Superman a front powerslam and covers him but Superman is under the ropes. The Terminator applies a backbreaker submission but Superman again reaches the ropes. The Terminator misses a pair of Running Diving Shoulder Tackles to be rolled up by superman for a -count. A third Running Diving Shoulder Tackle knocks Superman into the corner, where the Terminator delivers a superplex for a 2-count. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The Terminator attempts an atomic drop but Superman counters with a headlock takedown. The Terminator responds with a release German suplex. Superman attempts a running headscissors but the Terminator counters with a sidewalk slam. Superman tries to roll the Terminator up but the Terminator counters with a punch. The Terminator picks Superman up and Irish whips him into the ropes to catch him with a Chokeslam before clotheslining him and delivering another Running Diving Tackle. Superman ducks a clothesline from the Terminator then spins him around into a Super Sharpshooter but the Terminator grabs the bottom rope to break the hold. The Terminator hits Superman with another release German suplex for a 2-count. The Terminator attempts a big boot to Superman’s face but Superman catches his leg and spins him around to deliver a bridging German suplex for a 3-count to win the match. Winner: Superman NoDQ CAW Xtra The Hulk versus Superman versus Frankenstein in a Steel Cage Match from The Road To Deadly Sin 1. Category:Season 9 Category:NoDQ CAW Cup